Futari Happiness
by SockyCake
Summary: Sonoda Umi never thought she would live a different college life, unfortunately not everything in her life would be all calculated as she wanted. Alternative summary: someone tasukete Sonoda-san [College AU - all main pairs]
1. I missed you

A/N: So welcome to the Futari Happiness! I was preparing myself for this college AU for a while. Besides the other fic plans I left behind, this fic was formed on the spur of a moment^~^

Just some notes:  
*Kotori lives with printemps.  
*Umi lives alone, and her best friends are lilywhite and Honoka.  
*Kotori and Umi are dating.  
*Other pairings are not dating yet.  
*Everyone is in the same uni.  
*Nozomi and Nico are best friends and live together.  
*Maki is too busy due to college and has some problems with her papa.  
*Eli is teaching ballet in a dance studio.  
That's all for now.

I hope you all enjoy this warm-up^^

μ's! music! start~o

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I slowly emerged from the excitement I possessed this morning and I stopped running and doing my exercises. Having the excitement build up in me feels nice, and I feel calmer than I had before. Finally.. Today Kotori will be back from her internship and hopefully we don't need to get separated from each other this long. Honoka often complains how she desperately needs Kotori by her side when I scold her and her eating habits. When she isn't around, we feel less like ourselves because Kotori is the only one who can soothe both of us._

 _I think I miss her so much that I barely..._

 _..._

 _Even though we are miles apart, distance cannot make our hearts apart.❤_

 _..._

 _I have to clean up the house before she comes since she told me she would stop by my house at first._

Umi looked down to what she wrote on her diary.

Doodles and heart shapes? How unlike her! She cringed at the moment as she closed down her diary with a flushed face.

It was more likely happening than she'd think these days.

-8-8-

Umi bounced towards the front door once she heard the doorbell ring, taking discreet steps approaching neither quickly nor slowly. Her heart took a 180 turn as she heard the birds singing. The high-pitched voice became more familiar with each step she took, she began to recognise the words when they flowed out to create a perfect melody. She felt an immense amount of excitement grow within her. The closer she got, the harder it was to control her heartbeat.

That voice belonged to the precious person she doted on for a long time, _her girlfriend_ by the name. She was waiting outside of her door, chirping merrily simultaneously.

A warm smile traced upon her lips once she opened the door and saw Kotori with a pile of French brand bags in her hands.

The absence of the one you love was the bane of relationships, and Umi was reminded of how much she missed the warm, comforting presence in front of her eyes in essence. The long wait finally paid off as she faced the pools of glittering eyes that had set upon her.

"Umi-chan-" Before the words fell from Kotori's lips, Umi quickly pulled her into an encompassing hug that would be hardly called a simple welcome. And she did what one could hardly dare believe she would do. She tightened her grip around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Welcome," was the only word she could afford to let out, the voice was strained yet audible. Pulse beating in their ears, blocking out all other sound getting through.

Kotori's breath was taken away, not from the squeeze but from the slow realization that Umi's arms were finally around her. She began feeling the prick of tears behind her eyelids, then they raced down her cheeks. "U-Umi-chan..." Kotori blurted out, trying to pacify her breath.

No matter what Umi was doing during Kotori's absence, there was always the sense she missed, the collapsed feelings under her skin that she didn't experience at all, and the hard burden on her shoulders when she had to set her bird free.

For as long as she remembered waiting for her to come back from her internship. For a long time she just wanted to say the words she couldn't tell. For the longest time she only needed her.

And for the first time she presented a concealing courage under a show of excitement at this moment.

Her hands were swinging free at her girlfriend's sides as she fell too deep in the moment. Captivated. She was certainly captivated by this magical feat. Savouring her scent, feeling her warmth against her cold front and hearing the rhythmic sounds of her heartbeat, they were her long-awaited treasures that she had been seeking for.

''Kotori, I missed you so much. Welcome home.'' Her voice was subtly sensual and smooth, a velvety whisper that would soon make Kotori flush darker. ''Waiting for you this long is not something I was willing to compromise on,'' Umi muttered. She was barely holding back the emotions that Kotori had brought back. Her budding emotions burst out into blossom like a new spring as she locked her eyes with Kotori's intensely. As a response, her girlfriend circled her arms over her shoulders and pulled her body much closer to herself, feeling a fire ignite. Then everything felt progressively less stranger as their lips were found only a breath apart.

Breathless and longing.

"Umi-chan… I missed you too." Kotori sighed, warmth crawled up to her neck as she felt Umi slid her hands slowly back down her hips.

Kotori's muffled voice sent shivers down Umi's neck and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Umi would never be able to explain how intense the feeling of relief that had brought a smile to her lips. Glancing up at her girlfriend with a pleased smile, Umi cultivated her courage thoroughly. She leaned forward, then her lips covered Kotori's in a long warm kiss that left both short of breath.

Startled, Kotori responded immediately, surprising Umi with a little push her lips could manage to deepen the kiss. Kotori's mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than Umi could have imagined. She tasted her tentatively with a flick of her tongue, and Kotori opened her mouth with a low moan. When they finally broke apart, they could still feel the effect of the strong and affectionate kiss they shared, their glances still dancing around each other, as if trying to catch the flicker of life in their eyes.

''I'm finally home.''

-8-8-

Umi's eyes snapped open when the first rays of sunlight fell across her face, interrupting her peaceful sleep. She caught sight of light haze, so she slowly rolled to her left and right on the bed with a stifled yawn. When she outstretched her arms to the empty bedside, a dull pain underlying the numbness in her body left her in a grouchy mood. She stood up with a mass of dishevelled hair and tried to reach to the clock on the nightstand. At that point the bed sheets covering her whole body dropped to the bed.

The chill air froze her body and the little brain power she could muster up, she checked the time with half-lidded eyes.

' _Already noon?_ ' she thought, rubbing the sleep on her eyes. She wouldn't wake up so late since she would be the early bird and go out for jogging in the first hours of a good morning.

Today must be so cold and already tiring that she would be rolling in her bed and imagined the empty place was only a replacement of her lover.

Wait, cold? It was almost summer, how do you expect such a cold weather around this season? Moreover this semester was finally finished, and Kotori would return from her intern-

Wait… Wait, wait, wait!

Umi looked around her, then downwards.

There were no clothes, or anything that would cover her whole body. Her limbs were aching all over her body. Slowly Umi's brain had a hard time getting it all together. Her face began glowing akin to a rose as she noticed the air wasn't cold, and her body was bare naked.

The footsteps on the stairs became clearer, as if someone was running in the whole house. Before Umi could find any clothes, the door creaked open and an orange-haired girl burst in and strode briskly towards Umi.

''Uuuuumi-chan! I couldn't wait to see Kotori-chan, I missed her so much! So I visited you two earlier!" Honoka exclaimed with a happy expression on her face. ''Though I don't understand why Kotori-chan was nervously telling me not to go. You're completely fine-''

''Ho-Ho-Honoka?!'' Umi yelped, then slid down the crack between the bed and the wall with bed sheets covering her body.

Honoka's face immediately changed from happy to embarrassed as her cheeks grew red, in front of a naked woman. She covered her face with both hands.

After a momentary pause Honoka uttered in between her hands, ''...Fine and naked.''

''H-Honoka!'' Umi flared up, stuttering out a reply. Anger and embarrassment fueled her. At that moment Kotori followed from where Honoka emerged, with bated breath, weeping.

''Honoka-chan, it's wrong to barge in to her room without getting her permission!''

Honoka turned her head towards Kotori, taking a short notice of a soft pink spot on her neck. ''Let me correct it,'' she cleared her throat. '' _Fast_ and _furious_ ~'' she sniggered and backed away slightly from the bedside.

Speechless, both of them found themselves with a huge blush on their face, much to their dismay. Now Sonoda was fully awake in a haze of hot(due to embarrassment) and cold(due to coldness)


	2. I'm not your botany geek!

_Dear Diary,_

 _I finally reunited with Kotori and my world becomes colorful again. I'm tempted to write down these feelings within me to a paper, by then again I find myself trying to describe the indescribable. There are certain concepts that seem to be pointed out though:_

 _My dull life begins to change as my social circle is growing with Kotori and our friends. After mentally and physically deepening my bond with her, I feel nothing as if she has made me expel all my weaknesses. Perhaps I should talk about myself more, but you cannot stop talking about the gem of your life, can you?_

 _As a hard worker like myself, this morning's work out was done pretty well, productive as I would call. Even so I may need to extend my work out schedule by adding two more hours jogging. There is nothing better than to be meticulous and studious. So tomorrow's plan is ready too._

 _I'm planning to visit to Nozomi and her roommate Nico after my metier in the campus. Maybe metier is not the correct term yet, but hopefully what Honoka told me about this job will be my new metier, so I need to go in the early morning. I can already feel tomorrow will be hectic since I'd promised Kotori to have a date with her._

 _Let's list it here:_

 _\- Observe the school bulletin and student job lists_

 _\- Have Nozomi know that you'll visit her_

 _\- Job Hunting?_

 _\- Go back to Dojo_

 _\- Prepare yourself, Take a shower!_

 _\- Have a date with Kotori_

 _When I'm with my friends, I often find myself in a terrible situation that I can't escape from, and I'm sure tomorrow will be no exception._ _Even after all the happenings, this friendship doesn't need daily conversations, doesn't need always togetherness, as long as relationship is kept in heart, true friends never go apart, I believe. They are exceptionally dissimilar..._

She couldn't make out the words which she herself put down upon the page. She held onto her train of thought with the pleasant memories, and emotions becoming tangled like battling tree roots. Sometimes amusing, sometimes cringy and sometimes very heart-warming, being together with them.

She plopped down on the couch and realised that the pen and diary in her hands had long since slipped from her hands as she closed her eyes.

-8-8-

As the time drew near a steady summer, the heat became far less bearable. As if it would bounce off the streets of the campus, and cause an illusion of wavering images everywhere. Desert or hell, the exact name.

Feeling a bit bedraggled by the sultry heat, Umi's skin felt moist and feverish. She began to tidy her appearance and adjusted her sun hat to prevent the burning sunlight seeping through her boiling face. Even if she did, she could still feel her bangs stick to the perspiration on her face.

Her eyes were barely recognised her surroundings until she reached to the place she was looking for. Standing in front of the department of literature Umi observed the student bulletin board thoroughly, then her eyes found the job name. ' _This must be the part-time job Honoka was talking about,'_ she said in her hand, then began to observe the banner in her sight.

 _We were looking for someone like you 👉_

 _Catch the randomness of the real nature and get ready for a better colorful year!_

 _A botanist at their best can make it real!_

 _xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

''Time-consuming tasks often trouble busy students unnecessarily, and considering my already-full schedule it doesn't give any good vibes at all,' Umi blurted, paying no attention to her surroundings. A part-time work should offer the flexibility Umi required, but it seemed impossible after having seen the working hours. Totally way-out for Umi. She was beginning to wonder whether her best friend was making fun of her or not.

The heat was already burning her skin and all happenings doubled her annoyance. She gave an exaggerated sigh along with a dissatisfied face.

' _But it sounds like Honoka would be the one hiring,_ ' she thought, eyes narrowing.

Once she found her lips dry out, it hit Umi that there was no way this heat would be ever gone. As if on cue, her eyes quickly spotted a shady spot a few walks away from where she was. She launched forth on the way. While walking towards there, she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched 'ほ' in the contact list, then dialed the number.

The silence prolonged itself for what seemed a very long time as Umi couldn't get an answer from her best friend. Stomping her foot impatiently, a throaty groan erupted. The look of intense focus on her phone's screen could be mistaken for anger.

Hopeless. Neither finding another job that wouldn't take much time nor getting any better ideas from her best friend.

Why would she need a job besides the one at her father's dojo? Oh right, she did need an extra financial support because you know, she had a beautiful, sexy- _no_.

Ahem.. smart and cute girlfriend. The pure smile that would make her heart jump out of her chest, the playful tone she would usually use on while they were at it- _no_.

Umi shook her head to get rid of the inner thoughts quickly.

Ever since Kotori came back from France, they were going out almost everyday except the hectic days Umi had to work at the dojo. She would need extra money to hoard for future needs. A decent date was all she needed and those kind of thoughts have been overflowing in her head.

For a moment Umi thought something was tickling her side, specifically in her pocket. Wait pocket?

Her phone was buzzing. Her eyes shifted from road to the bright screen on her phone.

 _Kousaka Honoka Calling_

"Finally," she muttered as she answered with a great haste.

'' _La laa laa laaaaa! Hello, it's Honoka!''_

''Hello, good morning Honoka,'' Umi replied, then finally found a bank to sit.

'' _How are you Umi-chan? I saw you called me not long ago. Is there something you wanted to talk about? If it's Kotori-chan that you can't reach, it's because she is taking a shower right now. You know she would make herself prepared for another_ alluring _date. How lucky fufu_ ~''

''Honoka!'' Umi shouted. She felt her face get warmer, matching the weather.

'' _I don't know what you're doing particularly but everytime she is home, there is this smile no one can make better. It's always nice to have someone in your life that makes you smile even when they're not around right?''_ The words Honoka said were somehow dissimilar from her usual genki speech and Umi found herself smile fondly. _''I'm glad my best friend is dating my roommate so that I don't have to be worried about small things like date, kiss and stuff_ ~''

Her smile faltered and faded away. "Honoka!"

One could swear other students from the nearby cafe might hear the extent of Umi's outburst, though a slight blush across her face wouldn't tell further.

" _Sorry, sorry! So what happened?_ " Honoka took great delight in teasing.

"I've taken a look at the job you mentioned. I heard their herborization study failed due to the inept botanists in charge of the ethnopharmacological research.''

'' _Ehh? What do you mean? I can't keep all these words in mind Umi-chan_.''

''It was a floristic research and due to an inopportune use of knowledge and implementation, I don't consider it any longer.'' Umi cleared her throat, ''Anyways Honoka, I'm just wondering why do you think I would be suitable for this project with a little wage?"

" _Eh? Why, why, why? Hmm… I thought you were a botany geek Umi-chan! You would love to run the mound of dirt, begin to dig with your hands!_ "

At that time Umi didn't find her remark as appealing as she would think. When they were younger, they used to play with clays and muds a lot. Of course Umi, as a dedicated clay soldier in everyone's memories, was the winner all the time. Deep down in her heart being called geek was enough for her to frown.

Umi's eyebrow twitched in irritation, she grunted with a sulk in her face. "Honoka, just from which side do you assume that I have that 'geek' part?" She spoke in an eerily calm manner that would scare the person on the other side of the line. It was no surprise that Honoka kept it cool since she was already mentally bright with a quick mind and energetic personality.

" _There was a time when Kotori-chan told us her first date with you,"_ Honoka blurted out.

''Eh?!'' Umi cringed at another recalled memory as the homely warmth crawled up to her face. She buried her face in her palm. ''Please... just please don't bring back the unnecessary subjects that I'll never want to talk about again.''

'' _You mean the silly part when you two went out to the beach, and ended up clamming together with gloves and sun hats just because you thought geek stuff was cooler with her?'_ '

''Honoka! This and that had nothing to do with! Besides everything becomes way 'cooler' with the one you love.'' Umi said in finality, as she leaned back in her position. She closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, already tired from Honoka's energy.

Umi was surprised by the following silence, the loss of her voice like the sun going behind a cloud. The energy was somehow drained out of the orange-haired girl through the line. Umi thought something had triggered Honoka and her mood swang abruptly. Just from that point Umi stood, drinking in silence for a minute or two, then she heard Honoka's muttering again.

'' _Umi-chan, there is something I have to tell you._ ''

Umi popped back, her eyes snapping open. Curiosity took over her.

" _Do you remember Tsubasa-chan from the cram school?_ "

"You mean Kira-san?"

" _Mhm. The other day we ran into each other on the way of my department's nearby cafe Pompompurin!... and it's like we talked for an eternity. My hands were sweating and my heart was elevated somehow._ "

"What do you mean? Are you finally inspired to write a verse instead of making me do it all the time back in high school?"

" _No! I mean yes, but no._ _Umi-chan you are dating Kotori-chan even doing stuff that I would never thought rest of my life you could do and you still question? Don't you get it all already?_ "

"So you two become good friends?"

" _Bip boop!_ "

"Wait…"

" _The(not-so) secret word is_ I've gotta be on the way of the first base _if you know what I mean."_

Umi began to hear giggling sounds.

"Eh? _"_

" _Mou Umi-chan, take a guess!_ " Honoka complained with a pout.

"Best frie-"

" _Please, think something more than just friends._ "

"You two were long-lost sisters?"

" _In which book?_ "

"Cousins?"

" _Ugh.. This not Sailor Moon!_ "

Umi hummed the answer on her lips, "Wait, don't tell me that you are in…"

" _Yes, I'm in?_ "

"You are in…"

" _Yes! I'm in!_ "

"You're in trouble again because you did something to her."

A sound of slap was heard or more like someone slammed their head to somewhere.

" _Umi-chan I will have Kotori-chan know how dense you are when it comes to love,"_ Honoka sighed heavily. _"I've come to like Tsubasa-chan again and I need your help. Like immediately._ ''

Umi didn't understand how unlikely that was, her mind filled with jumbled thoughts.

'' _It is not a joke!_ ''

Her thoughts were dispelled by Honoka's serious tone, and her eyes softened at the mention of her friend's secret crush. She felt quite delighted that her best friend could finally find someone she cared for. "Eh? Since when did you come to love someone more than your bread?" Umi commented, and likely wasn't trying to conceal the sarcastic tone in her voice.

" _Mou Umi-chan!_ '' Honoka started in a sulk, then Umi heard another voice that would belong to a more mature person. '' _Gotta go for now! My mom wants me to visit the store earlier so I'll catch you later, my botany geek!~~''_ she chanted with rejoice.

"Ok, see you- wait, H-Honoka!" Before Umi could complain at her bestie's small banter, Honoka already hung up her phone.

Umi sighed, at least it would be easier to understand Honoka's intentions now. Even though she was so obvious, Umi would be persistent not to understand any romantic relation.

She closed her phone, then let herself to be led by the gentle wind caressing her face.

After a series of misfortune events, what made Umi's day better today was her best friend opening up her secret to her. So the series of unfortunate events ended with this news.

Or maybe it was too early to say.


	3. Don't worry roomie I'm the great Niconii

A huge cloud mounted up in the blue sky as Umi felt a gust of wind fling over her back, then a wind began to blow. She peered at her wristwatch and was surprised to see it was no longer morning.

''Already noon? Maybe I should visit Nozomi and Nico to get an idea where to work,'' Umi spat out without thinking, then her gaze dropped to the shadow ahead of her.

''Well you're always welcome to visit us, Umi-chan ~'' Umi flinched at the melodious voice coming from her back.

Once she recognised the breathy voice, Umi looked up to see the face. A silhouette of her body appeared in her vision before she could take action. ''Nozomi? How unusual at this time.''

It was surprising to see Nozomi around this hour, and just as Umi knew her never-ending photograph classes were always towards evening. Maybe something was keeping her friend busy these days or she was rushing to do something? Classes were over though, why would she need to hurry up?

Nozomi's mouth curled up to form an enthusiastic smile. It took her a while before answering as she breathed in the air, plopping back down by Umi's side. ''Hi Umi-chan!'' She said as she took off the napkin from her mini backpack.

Umi noticed Nozomi had camera dangling around her neck and papers in her hands.

Nozomi took to Umi's inquiring eyes to explain quickly, ''I came here to give my papers to my professor,'' she began, wiping off the sweats off her forehead with her napkin. ''He had been telling me to take different shots because the last time Elichi and Nicocchi told me they could help me out for my project, but they ended up extremely drunk so they ruined the whole video project and necessary photo shots. I had to talk with him for an extended deadline.''

''I understand Nico has no tolerance to alcohol, but Eli too? I thought she would be the type who could lead a group of young drinkers. That's very unlike her," Umi said, arching an eyebrow. Once Umi has noticed Nozomi's smile broaden at the mention of the blonde girl, she folded her arms and became all ears.

"Elichi always talks big when it comes to challenging someone. She always looks defiant in her eyes, but deep down in her heart she is just adorkable and I love this Elichi regardless," Nozomi said proudly, as she gazed up to the moving clouds side by side. She found herself blushing at the thought of how charming Eli was, and her fingers trembled slightly as she gripped on to the hem of her skirt.

Eliciting such poetic confession had Umi tease just a tad. "You really do love her don't you Nozomi? I mean Eli." Nozomi wasn't surprised as Umi asked with a great interest in her voice. Something flipped in her stomach once Umi brought up the sensitive topic. She intertwined her hands upon her abdomen as if she could stop the fluttery sensation twirling inside the pit of her stomach. "You two were such great friends in high school and are lucky to be able to see each other again.''

Nozomi was genuinely silent with closed eyes and her mouth slid into a lopsided grin. One would tell she enjoyed to hear how their relationship was summed up in someone else's perspective, ''I guess our Umi-chan has learned so many things huh,'' Nozomi teased, her hand in her chin knowingly. This indecorous behaviour and the playful tone she was using were actually the Nozomi-way to evade that question.

Umi though, deepened her judgmental gaze at her friend, slightly discontent.

''Kotori-chan changed you a lot by the time. I can't even seem to recognise that old introvert Umi-chan who had always been busy with responsibilities back in high school." Nozomi giggled in her palm, smugly smiling. "Love changes the person."

Despite being polar opposites, Nozomi and Rin could become her friends in high school and they got closer as time flew by. Most of the time Nozomi was aware of everything just like a mother. She could even help Umi and Kotori get together eventually by giving advices, and supporting them with Rin. They might be the best friends Umi could possibly ask for, besides her genki orange friend.

Unlike Umi, Nozomi was the epitome of moral cowardice when it came to herself and opening up to someone was the hardest part at all. Even if Umi could clearly see the strong affection between Eli and Nozomi, only Eli's confidence would make the first move.

It was no surprise that her purple-haired friend was escaping from the consequences of her actions, from the possibility of being rejected. There was the barriers of many thoughts that have been preventing her from considering herself as the jewel, and she was already missing the utmost importance in her own life: her kindness, her charitable and sweet side.

Umi knew them by heart just as how Eli did too, in a more specific and deeper way.

At that moment Umi only gave a sigh. She knew she strongly disliked the way Nozomi behaved. As much as Umi would do, she couldn't suddenly give a hand to her friends because it needed a period of time to put everything in order of priorities. So she thought she would bombard her with some relationship questions later.

''I would like to continue this conversation in your home. It's been a while I've seen Nico."

-8-8-

Once Nozomi and Umi entered the house without confirming their presences to Nozomi's roommate, they were welcomed with the fresh fruity acetone scent, then they heard the upbeat music pulsing from the living room boom.

 _Psychic Fire minna minna tou!_

As of the moment when the song began to mingle with Nico's rap part restlessly, Nico notably wasn't singing the original lyrics. She was occupied with painting her toenails while talking someone with her phone. She tilted her head, pressing the phone in between her shoulder and cheek. Her back was facing the living room door so neither Nozomi nor Umi was seeing her face directly.

"Of course she'd date me if she could see how great the Nico nii ~ But she must be blind, Kotori. I mean I used to check her out cause the medical department is next to our cafe Pompompurin where we were meeting up all the time as you know." Nico gave a dejected sigh, fed up she threw her arm in the air. A little timid, she was struggling to find the words. "But… I'm no longer in the school to see her."

Umi's eyes widened, as she looked at Nozomi to give her a brief explanation. Nozomi mouthed, "Another time." She winked, grasping Umi's shoulder lightly.

Due to the financial support Nico was giving to her family, she was unable to pay the school fee. Even if her mother was opposed to this idea, Nico got a part-time job and suspended her studies for a while. But her eyes always held a glint of humor and her strong sense of responsibility never left her in poor spirits. With the warm smile that her father had always reminded her to put on, she could find the strength to overcome her sadness.

After a prolonged silence with the phone call, a lengthy talking on the other line changed Nico's face to satisfaction. A slow smile worked its way across her face as Umi realised her girlfriend on the phone would make not only her life brighter, but everyone around her. Kotori could bring the snippets of happiness to Umi, just a smile that Umi could never forget rest of her life.

"Well.. I'll go back to the school soon so that red-head will notice my presence," Nico announced, radiating utter confidence. She had that piercing voice that would definitely impress a certain red-head.

Nozomi and Umi exchanged stares, half-annoyed due to the the narcissist girl in her natural habitat. They chuckled softly, attempting to suppress the giggly voice with the back of their hands. There was no way Umi would be as collected as before in spite of the previous unexpected case she had heard.

Before Umi could briskly step into the living room, Nozomi stopped her in the middle by holding her from her collar. "Wait." She put her index finger on Umi's lips to silence, as she pushed her back feebly.

''This is preposterous." Umi frowned. She kept the breathy explosion of words in herself, yet was

ready to flare up against Nozomi's irregular attitude. As much as it'd be interesting to hear the secret love life of her friend, Umi had no heart to eavesdrop. "I would rather having talked with her than to have heard everything from a distance sneakily Nozomi," she whispered, giving a polite rejection to the purple-head.

Slightly alarmed by the sudden intrusion, Nico's ears perked up at the audible whisper, then she slowly hung up her phone. "Nozomi you home?" she called her out, as she put down her self-care cosmetics to the coffee table next to her and shut down the laptop.

Nozomi sighed. Nico probably heard of them and they were found out in a moment. She walked in gingerly. "I was about to make a surprise for you ~" she chanted hecticly, pulling Umi closer by her shoulders to present. "Ta-da!"

Once Nico turned around 180 and faced the newcomers with an unwelcoming gesture like ' _no-hate but wut the fuck, Nico-nii needs some privacy hello?!_ ' Nozomi and Umi panicked in sheer shock when their eyes witnessed a sour expression with… what was that? A mask?

Nico was wearing a starch face mask on her face and she looked like an alien, but on fire. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly standing up, she stepped forward right away.

"Ah come on! Don't stay silent! It's my day off so I was resting and taking care of myself today." showing herself with her index finger. "This beauty deserves a smooth skin y'know?"

Taking advantage of this moment, Nozomi embarked on what seemed to be called bantering. "Your manner is probably travelling across the universe. No wonder where it is," she rambled, avoiding the eye contact with a wide grin.

Nico grunted with a sulk in her face. "Just as your sense of shame."

"Just as how we are still waiting for your breasts to grow."

Umi found herself in the middle of war. A war of non-stop blabbering. She only waited by the door, leaning her back to the wall and listening to one another.

"Hey! I have a poem for you, tits."

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _If I had a brick_

 _I'd throw at you_

"I'm sure Maki-chan likes poems too, Nicocchi." Nozomi giggled in sly delight as she wiggled her eyebrows at Nico, then she found her comfy couch to plop down, crossing her legs.

Nico fumed, after a momentarily pause she piped up rather mirthfully, "Maki and poems? That's jarring…" She put her hand in her chin, smirking. "Well.. Nozomi you know what's more jarring? Your drunk cries at the gay bar we went last week. Just because you thought your love for Eli was unrequited, no need to get upset if you don't know the consequences of it, tits." She threw her arm around Nozomi's shoulder with a smug smile. "And putting 5 lemons in your water isn't gonna balance out the fact you chugged 6 vodka cranberries in under 25 minutes."

 _Checkmate!_

Nico radiated a fierce, uncompromising intelligence while Nozomi's playfulness fell away like a discarded cloak. And Umi was just pinponging her gaze between them, quite astonished. Beating Nozomi in a war of words was something utter victory to Nico since Nozomi was rarely left speechless. She momentarily basked in as she thought she would perpetuate this moment in all hearts.

"In this case I have to use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel you who attempted to besmirch my reputation, nico ~" Nico could keep a lid on this situation even after her peppery words escaped from her lips.

" ." Nozomi muttered, forcing a smile in a stooped posture. Worry lines framed her mouth and tugged at her eyes. Nozomi knew the implications behind that sentence and Umi had wondered why her purple-haired friend suddenly became so dejected.

Nico worried about Nozomi, whose voice had trailed off gradually. "Look, I'm sorry,'' she threw her arm over Nozomi's shoulder when she moved her nearby. ''I was so caught up to the moment when I could finally beat you, but my first intention was not to break you. Well, Eli and you... it's none of my business I know, but the deal is... sometimes as a friend of you, I feel like I have to set my hands to make my friend happy.''

Umi's face softened, strong emotions welled up within her, then she noticed Nozomi feel the same with a warm smile on her face. ''You can do everything for everyone to make them happy except _yourself,_ '' Umi interjected half way through a lengthy segment on this war, then both looked at her instantly.

Nico nodded. ''She is right. You need to be selfish every now and then,'' she paused for a moment and took a deep breathe, ''Now listen to me 'cause I'll never say it again, Miss Russian lover-''

''Quarter. She is a quarter. A gentlewomanly Russian cupcake," Nozomi corrected while her cheeks were getting pinker with each word she emphasized.

''Ugh… You love sick…'' Nico's gaze flipped to Umi, pointing her index finger at her. ''You too. I remember this Sonoda Umi.. Actually it'd be impossible if I never knew or heard of you since you are dating my friend.''

Umi's cheeks tinted with pink as she bowed her head. "I'm taking care of her!"

"Cute." Nozomi giggled, her normal-self has returned with coziness and 'magical friendship' words.

"More like gallant. Anyways, what I'm trying to say that both, you and Eli, are made for each other. Go on, confess and start dating at all! Otherwise no rest for your love life no rest for me either, roomie. Remember my advisory words!''

First thing Nico witnessed wasn't a word, but a laugh. She lifted her eyebrow, looking at Nozomi in confusion.

''I… haaha.. I can't take… I can't take you seriously with that mask on your face.'' Umi laughed even harder at Nozomi's attempts to hold back and regained a semblance of control.

Futile attempts to stop laughing from Nico's words, Nozomi found herself calmer and more cheerful. Earlier the dark thoughts were only shadowing her vision, her road to be confident. It worth now, she was finally laughing, smiling and happy tears began to fall down on her cheeks. Nozomi had nothing to lose by confessing to Eli since she _had_ these friends behind her, to support her.

''What about a concert date?'' Umi suggested.

''Sonoda, Sonoda, Sonoda… I thought you'd know from your experiences so that you would never bring up that topic, but I was so wrong.'' Slightly disappointed, Nico cleared her throat before piped up again, ''The atmosphere is important since the first dates will be remembered all the time in our hearts. And a concert date… Concert is a natural aphrodisiac. Didn't your lil' birb teach you that already Umi?''

Umi opened and closed her mouth several times before forming words, her blush developing into a burning flame. ''Nico, that's such an inappropriate way to put into words. You could easily say that that wasn't a first thing to do in first dates.''

''Ah come on Umi-chan! Tell me that Nozomi doesn't want to get in Eli's pants in the first place,'' Nico shouted, folding her arms in a sulk.

Nozomi raised her hand. ''Well, I second that.''

Nico buried her face in her palm. "That's why I say it doesn't work out like that. Before Eli can know, Nozomi might just hunt her if she feels the mood strikes her."

"Ok enough of that, Nicocchi. You are making her quite embarrassed." Nozomi stood up, making her way to the kitchen. "How about some proverbial tea and inane relaxing small talk? You two can sit and wait for me," she rang out.

Both nodded, then Nico sprawled on the couch and Umi dragged the single sofa to sit.

''Sorry Umi-chan. I've been very tired and this whole week consumed all of my energy. I haven't got my salary yet so it's getting on my nerves.'' Nico let out a loud growl of annoyance.

''Speaking of salary, I need a part-time job that allows employees to work flexible schedules. I'm sure you know some places,'' Umi asked, standing upright with her hands on her knees.

Nico shifted her eyes to her, finally managing to calm down. "Well, I might have one for you-"

Nico was cut off by Umi's phone messages before she could form a whole sentence. Umi excused herself to walk out from the living room, she had needed privacy indeed. She pulled out her phone from her side pocket and opened the text messages.

 **Kotori:** Honoka-chan's mother visited to us so I'll bring you your favorite manjuus in our date ❤

 **Umi:** Really? I'm getting more excited now.

 **Kotori:** mou Umi-chan :T

 **Kotori:** manjuu or me?

 **Umi:** Eh? The answer is obvious. Of course it's you, Kotori. Manjuu is just edible, but you are the who is incredible.

 **Kotori:** you make me blush rn 8

 **Kotori:** you're unfair. The Umi-chan after the concert date was completely different but I love your subtly flirt too

 **Kotori:** it makes my heart doki doki💓

Umi mentally squealed as she was reminded of the concert date and how alluring and romantic it was. She grinned like an idiot at the phone screen, her thumbs reluctant to find the words she wanted to form like a verse. A faint blush acrossed her cheeks, even the tips of her ears grew redder. She was seconds away from actual swooning, but her practical nature let her think the words carefully.

 **Umi:** To be honest, I feel like I'm discovering a new me whenever we talk.

 **Kotori:** awww ~ thats so sweet Umi-chan. Same for me tho. im taking care of myself more bc I want you to...

 **Kotori:** Look at me and only me!

 **Umi:** You won this round fair and square.

 **Kotori:** Oh! :8 when is our next match? Perhaps… /

 **Umi:** what is this /?

 **Kotori:** 3 slashes 3 words and guess what

 **Umi:** Any hint?

 **Kotori:** give me a kiss then i'll give you a hint

 **Umi:** I…

 **Umi:** I have to go for now. Prepare yourself tonight!

Umi was startled when Nozomi popped up in her sight, grinning evilly. She had cups of tea on the top of the plate in her hand as she paced to the living room and put down all drinks on the coffee table.

"Give her what she wants, Romeo. Hurry up or you'll miss the chance."

Not giving any chance for Umi to complain, the two were cut off by Nico's grumbling, she scattered her thoughts frankly, ''Probably sexting to each other and Umi still doesn't get what Kotori implies. Keep your mild smut out of my house anyway.''

''Oh my ~ '' Nozomi teased, enjoying the friendly antagonism. She pressed her hand to Umi's shoulder and shoved her back in the living room.

Umi glanced back over her shoulder, trying to fight back the blush on her face. Irritation surged up inside her after this remark. Nozomi and Nico could tell by the way her eyes narrowed that they would be soon grounded.

''You two!'' Umi exclaimed as she shot them a scowling glance, but she failed to response to their teasing when Nico

''We'll talk about the job later since you have a date with Kotori right, Umi?'' Nico rhetorically asked, feeling the need to change the subject before Umi could kill with her glare.

''Yes.''

''So, what's your plan?''

''I would be glad to explain it in details, but… as a friend… I want to help you two date with Maki and Eli.''

Nozomi and Nico turned their heads and looked at each other, bewildered. ''You what?''

''I was in the same class with Maki and Eli before and we had already known each other before you two even introduced to me.''

Umi felt a twinge of uneasiness as she saw that they were already thrilled by this news. It was getting even worse as her foggy mind registered what she witnessed. ' _I have so much things to do huh?'_ She gave a sigh. ' _I'm really bad at these kind of things so I need to tell Kotori and ask for her help,_ ' She thought, then turned back to sip her tea leaving the other girls perturbed.

It seemed Umi had long days to wait.


	4. Carpe Diem

A/N: Hello dear readers~ It's been a while since the last update, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. This chapter supposed to be the continuation of the previous one, but I'm stuck at some parts so I'm publishing this (non-related) chapter. Thank you for friends, kudos, comments, bookmarks whatever to keep me alive and help me write my fics by this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter ~

Summary: This chapter is most likely an interlude chapter to introduce Umi's college life.

 _-  
Ever since two hearts become one beat, _

_My eyes began searching for the heat,_

 _Now longing for impossible touches with brutal kisses,_

 _Feeling a breath brushing against the skin,_

 _Now it's just a need._

Tapping her pencil on the desk just like using a drumstick, Umi aimlessly wandered in her own thoughts until her vision shadowed by the tall person standing leaned down to inspect her closely.

"...Sonoda. Sonoda are you here with us?"

Umi startled once the professor waved his hand in front of her face, she then hopped in her seat abruptly.

The unexpected silence ran short as rising laughs around her grew longer, as if everyone had waited for a brief moment to distract the professor in the hope of ending this lecture earlier.

Eli right beside Umi, nudged her friend a few times. "Umi, you're acting weird." she whispered, peering through Umi's slightly flushed face.

"Someone seems to have gotten laid yesterday!" someone shouted behind her back. A light giggle escaped from Eli, so did the whole class.

Slightly irritated professor rubbed his brow as if to ward off a headache, as he sighed. It was no wonder that later on he was going to catch the telltale, that had blended into a tiny subgroup. He stepped back to his table, turning his head towards the blackboard. Taking the board marker in his hand, he began to write.

 _Bona Fide_

Then something else that seemed like its doodle under that word, but no one could seem to guess what was that.

"I'll have know who's going to get on the floor soon." He explained, as he shot a smug look directly to the blue-haired girl. "Sonoda, come here."

Early morning's first victim was already chosen as pairs of eyes locked on her shaking stance. At the first glance Umi would be on the verge of dying from sheer embarrassment as she flinched in her seat and briskly marched on where her professor wanted her to be. Taking each step, fear surged up within her. She then closed her eyes and just thought about her girlfriend and how easily they could converse with each other at the moment. She steadied her heart for what would come next.

"Explain ethnic studies."

Without thinking about her surroundings further Umi began to pipe up as she stood in a confident posture, as if some sort of mechanism switched in her body and she was programmed to get the ball rolling. "Ethnic studies is the interdisciplinary study of difference—chiefly race, ethnicity, and nation, but also gender, sexuality-"

"Yes, sexuality," he cut in, playing with his slight-white beard. His serious nature concealing the curiosity, he clasped his hands. "I was about to come to that part. Would you care to explain it for me?" He leaned back to the wall, folding one arm in his armpit. He became all ears just like the class.

Umi nodded, her hands joined together on her back. She knew these tricky questions by heart that her professor needed a student who could relate such a general term to this course.

"If we are to broaden and deepen our understanding of human experience, we have to examine it in all of its diversity and understand the differences."

This time Umi looked up to the whole class, who was left flabbergasted. Her previous shy form was nowhere, as her amber eyes darted over the tiny subgroup that previously made fun of her extravagantly. They quickly huddled back in fear.

"This course brings unique analytical lenses to academic study that help us understand how gender, sexuality, and other forms of difference shape individual and group experiences."

She said with finality, causing every single pair of eyes to set on her.

The professor was in awestruck just for a moment, his mouth agape. He then cleared his throat to get back to his composed self before anyone could detect his unusual befuddlement.

"That's all for now. Class dismissed."

The students in their seats scattered around and stormed away from the classroom as fast as possible, Umi on the other hand, gave a sigh of relief once no one was there.

The professor packed the stuff on the desk into his backpack. Without getting any eye contact, his mouth curled up to a smile. "Good job, Sonoda. I knew you'd explain everything in its fullest sense, as expected from my favorite wandering minstrel."

"M-Miyazaki-sensei!" Umi chided bashfully, as a frown splayed across her face.

"I know you are different from other students. Your sexuality, your gender... but they can't get in your way. You are perfectly reflecting what's supposed to be in our society, not only with your words but having yourself here prove that."

Umi opened her mouth a few times to form a word, but only listened to her professor with a complete attention.

His gaze traced over to Umi. "I know you are dating with the school's ' _most beautiful girl according to boys_ '. No need to keep it a secret."

Baffled for once Umi remained silent.

"I'm taking this silent treatment that gossip is not your thing," he continued, arching his eyebrow. "And you know what Bona Fide means right?"

Umi nodded her head. Thanks to the books she read so far, she knew. "In good faith."

"Yes, just like your personality." His hand slid down to the doodle shape handwriting on the board.

"Carpe diem," Umi muttered. Her lips curled up to form an enthusiastic smile once it clicked her. "Oh! It means-"

"How you should live your life, without thinking too much about the toxic people around you." He patted Umi's head just like a big brother. "And 5 additional points to your next exam. I'll see you later in the next lecture, Sonoda."

He threw the backpack on his back, then waved his hand.

"Say hello to Minami, it seems she is waiting for you," he pointed his index finger towards outside, then made his way to the long hallway.

That being said, Kotori ran over to her lover without any fuss and wrapped her arms around Umi's neck. Embracing her bodily, her face drew closer to Umi which stunned the latter instantly. A blush adorned their faces; unreasonably hot, much contrast to the pale face Umi had wore a few minutes ago.

Knowing they were in the classroom and alone, and before anyone could pass by Kotori took the advantage of the situation.

"Nee Umi-chan, miss me?" she whispered in Umi's reddened ear with her sweet voice.

Umi was flustered by the soft sensation, even if her prompt attempts to disengage herself from her girlfriend weren't enough, she then sunk into her savour.

What her professor said flashed through in her head. Maybe she shouldn't be afraid of what the community would think of them, she then returned the embrace by gently stroking her back.

With a glimmer in her amber eyes her girlfriend leaned in, shaping her lips '3' to initiate the kiss. Everything went peculiarly considering Umi wasn't most interested to interrupt her bold lip action at this time. Their lips were inch distant until Umi noticed someone was watching behind Kotori.

All of sudden Umi put a finger on her lips to stop the forthcoming kiss. A sense of guilt stayed deep down in her heart, though how wrong it was to interrupt such a lovely gesture and soft contact. But there was a reason why she did that, so she signalled Kotori to look back her behind before her girlfriend even complained.

They spun around and looked at the tall person in front of their eyes.

"This is too damn sweet... I need to balance this out with some coffee," the professor chimed in, taking a short notice from their discontented glances and public display. A mischievous smile escaped from his lips as he turned back to go his way. "Carpe Diem, Sonoda! Carpe Diem!"

A/N: Can you guess whose uncle he is?


	5. The Fireworks in My Head

A/N: I completely forgot to update, but who even cares again? xD

Summary: Before going on a date with Kotori, Sonoda talks with her friends and father. (tanabata festival)

* * *

"Today there is Tanabata Festival so you two are going to that?" Nico asked, a small delighted smile plastered on her face while Nozomi's ears perked up to her roommate's well-timed question.

As Umi was reminded of what she would do within time, the penny dropped. A violent blush erupted across Umi's cheek as she stood up and excused herself. She walked off the room without keeping an eye contact. ''Yes, I need to go back now.''

Nozomi followed to see her off, then Nico came by her behind. ''Time to impress someone in Sonoda style?'' Nozomi commented, grinning mischievously in her palm.

Nico rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. ''Sonoda style? That's simply the lamest cheesiest and the most diabetic thing I've ever heard. You're second to the throne in the Hall of Lame.''

''Yes- No! I mean… Wait Hall of Lame?'' Umi blushed, words lost in her mouth. She spun around, letting out a breath. She could finally manage to answer back, fully intending to put an end to their teasing. ''I don't need to tell my private life to my friends,'' looking in their eyes right ahead one by one, a slight annoyance crept up to her. ''even if they are my besties.''

Nozomi knew Umi wouldn't spill the beans when it came to her life with Kotori, she chose not to say anything about it anymore so she simply changed the subject. ''The fact that Nicocchi still got jelly entertains me 'cause she doesn't have a date yet.''

Nico shot her a dark look, taking a step back as she shoved Nozomi back into the house. ''And look who's talking!'' she hissed, she then turned her back to Umi. ''I have to deal with this trouble buster so I'll see you later, Umi-chan and take care of Kotori-chan.''

Then Umi said her goodbyes to her friends. She could still see they had words with each other, though it seemed one-sided: the shorter girl was chattering while the taller one was just chill.

Whatever she felt at the moment put a smile on her face without she noticed.

Before Umi could call a day for herself, she needed to do one more thing tonight.

Date. A date that had better than her lover would anticipate.

Umi looked down to her watch, just as she did like the twenty fifth time today.

06.57 pm

' _Time sure flies. First I need to go to the dojo and let father know I'll be off tomorrow. I hope everything is fine there. After all these, I will go back to my home now and get prepared_ ,' Umi mused, sufficiently dedicated to staying the course.

In the Sonoda household, everything was always in apple-pie order. If she was called by her father, she needed to be on time. Once she arrived at the doorstep and stood in front of the dojo, one of the servants opened the door and hurried to put on his best service smile, then bowed his head deeply. ''Welcome Umi-sama.''

Umi was welcomed with due regard as she simply greeted in response by bowing her head slightly. She stepped in the dojo, making her way through the wooden hallway until she reached to the backyard where her father was meditating on the grass.

Without opening his eyes, Umi's father began to speak after his inhale-exhale exercise finished. ''Welcome, Umi.''

Only Sonoda-dono would tell the way her daughter walked in belonged to such an elegant heir. The way a gust of wind started to blow away from Umi's back, he felt every inch of his being moved by her strong entry.

''I'm home, Father,'' Umi muttered in a serious tone, with cultivated respect for her father without fail. She bowed her head, sitting next to him. She then crossed her legs just like her father did.

Sonoda-dono opened his one eye to look up and down to her daughter, his mouth slightly curled up to a smile when he realized that her daughter became someone he had always wished to be: mature, strong-willed and independent.

''You've grown up since the last time I've seen you, Umi,'' Sonoda-dono whispered to Umi.

No matter what she did, she couldn't help the blush on her own face fade away, averting her gaze but Sonoda-dono kept the ball rolling.

''I've been informed by your mom that you passed your courses as required.'' He turned his way to Umi, eyes fixated on another pair of ambers. ''As expected from my daughter.''

Nothing has been said after Umi left speechless. The interesting part was her father's words: as someone who was astrict and a responsible man doing his best with his men around, she never thought he would compliment her.

After a beat of silence, Umi took a deep breath then words left from her mouth.

''Thank you, Father. I'm doing my best to deliver what's expected.''

Sonoda-dono nodded quietly. He then placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder, keeping a firm grip. Once Umi tensed through the touch, her eyes were locked with her father's. His expression was unreadable, or at least Umi couldn't interpret where this conversation would be going at the moment.

''I also heard you have a girlfriend.''

Oh. _That_.

Well, it was a matter of time where they could occasionally have this kind of father-daughter conversation even though Umi was nothing but the definition of stress by now.

Sonoda-dono has known Kotori since high school, even he saw the two together with Honoka in their house a couple of times. He had already noticed that her daughter laid eyes on one certain girl, which unexpectedly led to ''Do you like girls?'' conversations to Umi's dismay.

Of course, it's been years since they had that unforgettable moment and when Umi wouldn't dare to forget for the rest of her life. Cringy and childish...

Flashback 

''Honoka is as happy as can be, and there is another friend,'' Umi's smiled brightly as she was about to talk about her other friend. A smile her father had never seen yet. ''Kotori. She is sweet, less energetic than Honoka but she likes cheesecake. Most importantly she can bake them.''

Sonoda-dono chuckled. ''Who wouldn't like sweet girls?''

"Father, I think… I become infatuated with her. Before I knew the responsibilities I was having on my shoulders, she could ease out the tension with her smile. I find the comfort zone I secretly yearn for." The little Sonoda spoke with a serious tone. And it was also the first serious moment her father had seen yet.

Sonoda-dono patted her precious daughter's back, after taking a gulp of air his deep, calm and serious voice came out of his mouth. "As long as you don't forfeit being the heiress, I won't oppose your opinions nor your sexuality Umi. As long as one of our blood is born as required, I have no problem."

Umi was surprised by her father's words, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. She looked at her father with concern.

Judging by the expression Umi was wearing, Sonoda-dono cleared his throat and tried his best to bring the smile back on her face again. "I… I'm actually glad you finally found someone to start your own family, Umi."

Umi's cheeks burned by then, not only the way her father put into word but starting her own family? At this age?

"Forgive my discourtesy, but starting a family is way too far from my reach, Father. I only start to feel this way recently and…. she doesn't even know that."

Sonoda-dono's eyebrows lifted upwards as he left confused by the means of Umi's words. "Not know? Then hurry up!" He put his hand on his knee, then helped himself to stand up from his lotus position.

He stood bold upright, making his way towards Umi where she was meditating a few steps away from him. Although Sonoda-dono was eager to pull Umi aside and tip her off, the wrinkles around his eyebrows and the serious expression couldn't help the situation much either.

''Plan B is important, Umi. Now have this box and open it when it comes to time.''

He was prepared to bear the consequences to come as the harbinger of a father-daughter, although he did not maintain the seriousness of the conversation between them.

End of the flashback 

"Yes, I have," Umi muttered dryly.

"Minami-san right?''

Umi nodded. Sonoda-dono took this awkward silence to tease her nervous daughter.

''Is she pregnant?'' A small smile crossed his face which barely recognized by her now-combusting daughter.

''F-Father, please forgive my rude words but how come you assume I'd do such a shameless thing in the first place.''

Sonoda-dono threw his arm around Umi's shoulder, smirking. ''My sweet daughter Umi, your mother told me everything about you and your relationship with her, so I'm sure you wouldn't come to your father side to tell anything unless she is pregnant already.''

Nothing would've described how much blushing mess Umi had become at that moment. She quickly got up and ran out of the gate, covering her blushing face with her hands. ''Father is baka!''

Sonoda-mama came by Sonoda-dono's side to pour tea for her husband. ''I thought you'd take things more seriously and slowly, dear.''

''As people grow older, their perspective on life changes. You start to take issues less seriously, you just want to see what you want to see in future is all.'' He sipped his tea calmly.

''Oh dear, do you want grandchildren already?''

''Well, it may be more than just my wish, but everything has a certain time.''

''I see your point.''

They both sat and sipped their tea together.

''By the way, I forgot to tell her she should open it alone.''

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of burning orange began to fade away.

Umi confined herself to a traditional light blue yukata with blue and purple colored flowers while Kotori's had certain soft lines and pink hues dancing in her yukata.

 _When I reached my hand to her, everything around me seemed to be dimmed down as my gaze met with the glittering eyes that had set upon me. I was locked up by the confines of this enthralling beauty. I found the perfect smile curled up in the corner of her lips._

 _When she held my hand, I was unable to have a proper conversation with her. As if my heart and mind were controlled by someone else, only the actions would speak in the meantime._

Local stores and traditional craft shops line the street were found in a variety of hue. Huge colorful ornaments were hung from bamboo branches along the street, in the hope that the wishes written on the strips of papers would become true.

The walking routes had elaborated with lanterns that were illuminating lengthwise.

At this point, every single person in this way was excited to see upcoming events. Fireworks and writing their wishes onto the papers.

Except for one person.

Sonoda Umi. Her excitement was different from others.

For the first time in her life, she asked out her girlfriend to watch the fireworks together in the evening.

 _Kotori's fingers tickled the palm of my hand. I could even tell she loved the way her fingers swipe past my own tenderly. I was probably grinning like Honoka, who would find another bread to get eaten._

 _My breath was taken away at the thought of us being alone without the people around us. Each step we were taking among a sea of faces, I could feel my heart pulse through my chest harder. Fireworks would start soon, but how could I know when the fireworks inside my stomach would stop?_

 _Then suddenly we stopped walking when we came to a place where trees surrounded, we were far away from the crowd now._

They found a bank to sit. Nothing was spoken until they looked up the bright sky and found the aesthetic display scatter everywhere.

"Waaah! The fireworks just start. We made it on time Umi-chan ~" Kotori uttered light-heartedly, leaning her back on the bench. She couldn't keep her eyes off the fireworks, a warm smile plastered on her face as she overjoyed the bright scene up to her. And only Umi could tell that she was enjoying the fireworks that were reflected on Kotori's deep amber pools.

Kotori noticed Umi's fixated look on her when their eyes met. "I thought we were looking at the fireworks?"

Umi laced her fingers with hers, not wanting to think too much what she did. "I am," she confessed without hesitation. She had never felt more at ease than she did around her. Sure, they had their quiet times and sometimes awkward reservations, yet Umi's small show of affection and the gist of words making warmth bloom in Kotori's chest.

Kotori opened her mouth a few times before the words dawned on her. "Someone is being bolder today," she shyly muttered, settling against the warmth of Umi's arm. She felt Umi stiffen in a beat, then she breathed out wholly as if taking out her weariness with this palpation.

Umi stayed fixed on her girlfriend, a smile tugged up in the corner of her lips. There was something so natural, so comfortable about being with her at this moment, being alone with her. Even fireworks couldn't draw her attention when her intense look only was locked on her. She felt her heart flutter at Kotori's melodic, calm voice that went through the shell of her ear. She knew the heated desire that had built between them was getting more intense and less capable. ''Someone is being more affectionate today.''

A sense of relief flooded Umi as everything about them became more expressive and meaningful.

Kotori gently placed her hand on Umi's chest, eyes suggestive. Umi then slowly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

The fireworks in her head began to set off once she deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth, then her hand slipped to downwards. Caressing the skin beneath her confines, Umi delighted at the moment Kotori started to moan by her light touches.

The warmth of soft lips engulfed hers as her tongue tasted the candy apple.

She was blushing as she was having that sweet taste more than she should have. She stopped for a moment and took out the box her father gave it to her.

''Kotori, another memory that we perpetuate together once more huh? I was told that I shouldn't open this box until I feel the mood strikes.''

Kotori looked down at the box just like a dog waiting for its commands.

They then opened it together with curious eyes.

...

It was no other than just a condom and a note underneath.

 _Protection is important, Umi! You're still so young to have a kid so think before you do it ( ´∀｀_ _)b - Father_

''FATHER YOU BAKA!''

And Kotori and Umi forgot to talk about their friends' love problems as they were found as one big blushing mess by Honoka.


	6. The Plan

_''I can't believe you, Umi-chan. You just had to help your best friend right? Why? Why did you just ignore me?'' Honoka sadly shouted as she curled up to her knees in the rain. She didn't have her umbrella by her side as it seemed._

 _Umi, just watching her from afar, steadied herself as she took out the umbrella, but no matter what she had tried it never reached to Honoka's hands. ''Honoka, you're misunderstanding the situation. I'm going to get the ball rolling as soon as I can!''_

 _''No, Umi-chan. You ain't helping me unless it's just about my academic life.'' Honoka sniffled her bag, as well as her notes, blown away by the breezy air. The street lamps dimmed down as thunders began rumbling like an earthquake. Letting this issue slide by with her own concern, Umi swiftly caught a few papers that tugged in her hands. She looked down at one of the black papers, scrutinising with inquiring eyes. The papers were crying and mumbling words Umi never wanted to hear again. Then they became ashes in her hands._

 _[ Life:1 Sonoda Umi:0 ], what was scribbled with her own writing style._

 _Rooted to the ground, Umi looked back at Honoka, whose hands were over her head as if to ward off an excruciating headache. Her distraught features gazed up to Umi in the blink of an eye, and she tottered unsteadily across the street to reach her side now._

 _Honoka closed her distance and whispered into the shell of her ear—there was unlikely malice in her voice. ''What do you even exactly know about romance anyway Umi-chan? How could Kotori-chan accept this you? You're not in the right frame of mind to be doing things right huh?''_

 _Umi was shaking uncontrollably in her place as tears streamed down her face. ''Wh-what do I even know?''_

 _''You can't even protect your princess, ouji-sama.'' A dissimilar voice had come out._

 _''Does your father even want you to be the heir? Your older sister would be better!'' Another strange voice was heard._

 _''How about playing a matchmaker? I bet you wouldn't even do that.''_

 _''STOP!'' An ashen-haired girl shouted out of blue, who was blowing the whole thing way out of proportion._

 _''Umi-chan isn't like that!'' she continued while pouting. ''Nee Umi-chan wake up and help my friends please!''_

 _A hand reached out to Umi's face, caressing for relief as the light subtly and gently kissed her skin, then the long ashen hair puffed out like feathers freely flying around her._

Umi's eyes snapped open as the rays of sunlight were littered all over her sleeping face. Throwing off the whole blanket on her body in one move, she stood up to find a board maker.

Kotori on the other side of the bed was woken up by Umi's sudden action, rubbing her eyes to discern the outline of what her girlfriend was intending to do. ''Umi...chan…'' She said yawning quietly. Her eyes were wide-open as she witnessed that her girlfriend was naked from head to toe and unaware. Her mouth curled up to a lopsided grin, eyes drinking in the pleasant sight.

 _'Nice butt'_

Her thoughts were quickly dismissed as Umi started to explain her plan on the board. ''Umi-chan! What are you doin'?'' Kotori covered her body with the sheets, leaning her head on her knees. Now she was all ears.

''A drinking party. That's it!'' Umi spun around to face Kotori, keeping a firm gaze at her.

''Ah Umi-chan.'' Kotori's eyes laid on Umi's slender hips, her cheeks getting pinker that were now hardly hidden in front of Umi.

''I think we should invite our friends to this party so people get to know each other and maybe Nozomi and Nico can achieve their goals.''

''As expected from my Umi-chan,'' Kotori said sweetly, smiling up to her lover. ''But dear you have to wear-''

Umi turned back to the board, her hand on her chin ruminating over the plan once more.

''Umi-chan-''

''Kotori! I got this plan. Let me explain briefly. Honoka will invite Hanayo and Kira-san. I'll invite Eli and Maki. You can invite Nozomi and Rin, and Nozomi can invite Nico.''

''So you're saying in any case they can blame alcohol.'' Kotori tried in vain to stifle a laugh.

Umi gasped. ''That's not how you suppose to take to mean like that. Shameless!''

''Well, if what I see in front of me is not shameless then what else is?'' Kotori finally sputtered, wanting to hide under the sheets.

The realisation kicked in, and Umi looked downwards then her bare chest. She felt her face heat up in little to no time despite all confidence she had just seconds ago. ''Sumimasen!'' She shouted, she then received a hum in return.

Umi quickly wore whatever she found in her wardrobe. She then threw herself on the bed where her girlfriend was settled in. A small laugh was released from the ashen-haired girl.

Umi sighed, resting her eyes for as long as how much it would take. ''I'm sorry.''

''Another nightmare?'' Kotori said, worry tracing her lips. She began playing with the strings of long navy blue hair sprawled around her hand.

Umi nodded, hands clasped tightly together on her stomach. ''Yes. It's getting worse. Once I stop thinking about the dojo and this matchmaker thing, it hunts me down in my dreams.'' Her breath hitched.

Kotori gently brushed her hair. The warmth against her forehead made her giggle, and she felt rather relaxed. It was Umi's rare, pleasant time wherein she would feel no hesitation, no fear and no malice. A calm atmosphere of contentment was in the air as Kotori leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Within this dazzling time Umi opened her eyes, her feelings reverted back to her calm and sweet smile much to Kotori's relief.

A bout of silence ensued before it was interrupted by Kotori's words.

''Now?''

Umi could feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up her neck, yet it was so soothing and understanding. ''Y-yes.'' She floundered, standing up slowly. She cleared her throat, ''Let's call them now. It's time to put the plan into action.''

''Yes!'' Kotori chirped, hugging Umi from behind as her hands snaked around her neck. ''Let's matchmake!''

Umi gingerly lifted her up from her legs, then they were gone to the kitchen but Kotori wasn't 'so ready' to start her day yet. ''Umi-chan my clothes!''

The next thing Umi did was call Honoka.

 _''So my botany geek, you're saying you finally have a plan for me to date Tsubasa?''_

''Dating is a strong, ambiguous word here Honoka. I can't say you can date right away but I and Kotori can create an atmosphere to-''

 _''Lure my prey in? Hmm…''_

''Prey? But Honoka-''

 _''Nee nee what's your plan?''_

''If you allow me to talk for a bit.'' Umi cleared her throat, voice firm enough to lower Honoka's voice.

 _''Hai hai. Just blame the excitement built inside me since I heard the word 'date'.''_ Umi could hear Honoka suavely adorn her words with less fuss and no rush this time. _''I've been waiting for the moment you could say there was a plan.''_

''How about you invite Kira-san and Hanayo to Nonbei Yokocho? I'll handle the rest. Later we may go to Magical Trip in Shibuya.''

Honoka couldn't seem to hold back her laughter. _''Hahahaha! Umi-chan you sure about going to the Drunkard Alley? You're willing to get drunk huh? Are you thinking about doing_ lewd _thing with your_ gf _just because you're bolder when you get drunk?''_

''Gf?''

 _''Is that the only point you are asking of?''_ As innocent as Umi sounded, Honoka sighed in response at first.

''Meet me by the entrance of the alley at 9 pm tomorrow. See you.''

 _''See you, my botany-''_

''And stop calling me like that or I'll begin to talk how you wet your bed until you were ten in front of Kira-san.''

Umi could feel Honoka freeze and never bring up that embarrassing name again, then both hung up without any fuss.

 _'One down, two left.'_ Just Umi was thinking, Kotori sat down by her side and handed out a cup of coffee to her.

''Need to drive the sleep away?'' She smiled as Umi took the cup before she could call another person on her list.

''Well, I'm sleep-deprived so it's hard to understand and comprehend Honoka's bouncing words in the early morning,'' Umi said, she then slowly sipped her coffee, which made her forget about her fatigue momentarily.

''Nee Umi-chan how are you going to invite Eli-chan and Maki-chan? Since you three barely hang out outside the school,'' Kotori curiously asked, swinging her legs in a playful gesture to keep her excitement in herself. Her eyes drifted off to Umi's mouth where the answer would swiftly come out from in no time.

''Well because we happened to meet only within the borders of school. They were occupied with their commitments to academic integrity.''

''You mean they are a nerd just like you?'' Kotori chimed in.

Umi slightly sulked at the statement she was put in together. ''Simply put, yes.''

Kotori put down her cup on the coffee table, she then leant on Umi's shoulder, stretching her arms out as she yawned. ''Then it'll be easier if you think you three have something in common.''

''The stubborn one, Maki is from the health department so she's quite busy even though she's just a freshman. Nico's head over heels in love with her and I still don't know the reason why. The onee-san one, Eli is in the International Relations, in which you would say have more free time than I do. Nozomi seems interested in her although I had no clue when they had talked. Eli seems to have feelings for her and, again, I have no idea. Eli was blabbering like _'Hey who was that purple-haired girl you were talking to?'_ then the next thing she said, _'I love her. I want to talk with her more.'_ with uncharacteristic crybaby complaints in front of me.''

Kotori giggled at Umi's humble impression of the crybaby Eli, wrapping her arms around her knees to curl up by closing their distance. ''So Eli-chan is eager to come with us if you say the magical word.''

''Eh? You mean Nozomi? I'm sure of that, at least. But Maki is a lot harder to invite over. She seems vicious.''

Umi tilted her head, unsure of the upcoming events once she called them. She wouldn't want this small party to be the end of her new blossoming friendship since Eli and Maki were her new friends by the end of this semester. On the other side of this frame of mind, this party would also be a good opportunity to start out something new within their group. Umi was just hesitant as to how to handle any possible situation better if it might go wrong.

''Umi-chan you're not alone in this,'' a high-pitched voice cut through her jumbled thoughts. Kotori was wearing that fond smile which churned something in Umi's stomach, as she lightly interlocked their hands on the couch. ''You should pluck up some courage to ask for the sake of Nico-chan! You seem less interested and you think she's quite feisty and sassy about it but if you never try asking, we never know the answer.''

Umi's eyes lit up upon hearing the encouraging words from Kotori so she could manage to take out her phone and slide down the list of numbers. Just before she could dial the certain number, she got a notification from the aforementioned group, specifically from the red-haired girl first. She put down her coffee and looked up the message by clicking on the screen.

_Soldier Blame_  
Maki: I'm tired of studying.  
Umi: I thought your summer vacation has started already?  
Maki: Hell no. Because I have to study more in order to become a doc  
Eli: You need a break, Maki. Being in the health department means  
Maki: pain in ass. PIA we call it. I'm diagnosed PIA.  
Eli: pia  
Umi: you mean Paris Is America!  
Maki: ...  
Maki: nani sore imi wakannai...  
Eli: so you don't remember the game we played in the class when you were mistaken that Paris was in America  
Maki: I had 1 hour sleep at that time and you two were fooling around :T

Umi giggled softly, her previous nervousness quickly replaced with contentment. Kotori, seeing Umi like this, took her phone from her hand in a quick move and stormed over to the bathroom to secretly inspect what was happening beforehand.

''K-Kotori!'' Umi ran after her, whining. She saw Kotori stuck out her tongue just before she went in and locked the door.

Umi: why don't you two come to the party we'll throw at the Drunkard Alley?  
Maki: ?  
Eli: Oh, you mean Nonbei Yokocho? Such a great cozy place. It's been a while since I went there  
Eli: Count me in  
Maki: I pass the alcohol  
Umi: aw com'on it wouldnt bite if maki-chan comes too

 _'Ah so informal,'_ Kotori thought, hardly finding herself write without her own style. After a minute or two, Eli began writing.

''Kotori, could you please open the door?'' The voice was firm, yet gentle and probably wasn't hiding the slightest hint of annoyance.

Eli: Umi what's happening to your keyboeard?  
Maki: says the one who made a mistake in writing rn  
Maki: wait maki-chan?  
Umi: um typo! It was a typo! So what's your answer Nishikino-san? I'm sure hanging out with some friends can heal the wounds you have got from the stress, as far as I'm concerned.  
Eli/Maki: where is Umi, Kotori?

 _'_ Whoops _it seems I'm caught hehe.'_

Umi: I'm caught .  
Umi: gomen .  
Umi: so, Umi-chan seems hesitant about it so I wanted to handle this.  
Maki: handle what?  
Eli: perhaps inviting us over this small party?  
Umi: she wanted to ask if you guys could come too.  
Umi: she would be quite worried and upset if the answer was a big no.  
Umi: so i wonder if you two come for a little fun~  
Umi: i'll invite nozomi-chan and nico-chan too after i learn your answers

''Kotori! W-what are you doing in t-there!?'' Umi knocked on the door for once as she shouted her lungs out, already tensed involuntarily through the turn of events.

Kotori, as calmly as she had been already, piped up after having sensed the cracked voice Umi had let out, ''I'm peeing Umi-chan, just wait until I'm done!''

Eli: Like I said I'm already in :D  
Maki: well  
Maki: I don't like this smile  
Eli: come on, you need to get rid of this stress over your shoulders. Also you may find the love of your life there too :D  
Maki: first of all  
Maki: I agree with you for the first one  
Maki: and second  
Maki: the latter is definitely not *my* kind of excuse  
Umi: then it's decided!  
Umi: I'll quickly inform Umi-chan  
Eli: wiat!  
Umi: hmmmmmm?  
Maki: you didn't specify a meeting time  
Umi: oh! Tomorrow at 9 pm. Meet us in Nonbei Yokocho.  
Eli: Alright. See you  
Maki: I feel like I'm making a big mistake but anyways see you.

By the moment everyone in the group stopped writing messages, Kotori smiled and finally opened the bathroom door. Welcomed by a frowning and simultaneously blushing Umi with a slight confusion on her face, she only hugged Umi tightly which the latter reciprocated to tenderly.

''Done. They will come tomorrow. So don't stress out anymore,'' Kotori whispered in her reddened ear, fingers trailing lightly over the contours of Umi's warm cheek now.

Umi instinctively kissed Kotori's palm, her amber eyes gaining a twinkle of interest with each word. She tightened her hold and her tension melted away.

''Thank you,'' Umi's gaze softened, but one of her hand reached out Kotori's face to pinch her cheek. ''But don't ever do that again!'' This time her voice was sounding a mix of seriousness and relief as she pinched it harder. ''Alright?''

''H-haiii,'' Kotori stumbled over her words for a short while before nodded. ''Uuumi-chan my cheek... it hurts!''

Umi stopped doing it, her mind wandered a similar situation she was in where her orange-haired friend had given a hand just like this. ''Is this Honoka's doing that you start to act like her I wonder?''

Kotori gave her a small smirk of her own. ''I wonder that too hehe~~''

''Anyways, let's message Nozomi and Rin this time.''

_LilyTight_  
Umi: I could finally invite Maki and Eli to tomorrow's drinking party  
Rin: Party?  
Nozomi: a drinking party? A spiritual one perhaps? :)c  
Umi: yes  
Rin: who's coming nya? :3c  
Umi: so far I know Eli, Maki, Honoka, me and Kotori. Honoka still doesn't tell me if Kira-san and Hanayo are coming  
Rin: You mean Kayo-chin is coming too?  
Nozomi: oho isn't she that kind childhood friend of yours whom you are smitten with?  
Rin: NOZOMI-CHON! SHOULD I TALK ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON THAT BLONDE GIRL NYA?  
Nozomi: well she's hot  
Rin: bc you've hots for her nya!

 _Umi added Kotori and Nico to the group_

Nico: oh i was expecting to be invited well gj oomi  
Kotori: yay im finally in the group! x3  
Umi: I'm not adding Eli and Maki here. You guys will meet them tomorrow in Nonbei Yokocho  
Rin: nyice!  
Nozomi: great job, Umi-chan. Kotori-chan should reward you afterward ehehe~  
Umi: Nozomi! Not here too!  
Kotori: here too? Is that why Umi-chan is more assertive nowadays?  
Rin: oh  
Nozomi: my  
Nico: tits!  
Nico: ok before we gone further someone stop tits being tits cus she makes things worse rn

 _Umi left the group_

Kotori: aww umi-chan :  
Kotori: I'll see you all tmr at 9m in Nonbei Yokocho ^u^ gotta check on my baby girl ^^

''I hate them to death,'' Umi muttered, burying her head in the crook of Kotori's neck with a huge blush on her face.

''Aww they love you too, Umi-chan ehehe,'' Kotori chirped, patting Umi's head before she kissed her forehead softly. Umi's posture relaxed a tad as she closed her eyes. Just when Kotori thought they could be in their own world again, her phone's screen lit up with a message while Kotori was forking her hand through Umi's navy blue hair.

HonkBread35: Kotori-chan tell umi-chan that hanayo-chan and tsubasa-chan are coming too! x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 HNNNNNNNG IM SO EXCITE  
Kotobirb: why didn't you message Umi-chan then? :o  
HonkBread35: umi-chan is already busy so i told you c:  
Kotobirb: well yeh she has to deal with lily white bros  
HonkBread35: oh rin-chan and nozomi-chan never give up on teasing her huh  
Kotobirb: yup you nailed it  
HonkBread35: gtg mom is calling i'll see you all later. Love you 3  
Kotobirb: 3 see you 3

Kotori sighed in relief, smiling.

Umi's wispy voice came out to reach Kotori's ear, ''What did she say?''

''Oh I thought you were sleeping.''

''Not yet,'' Umi's voice was getting more sleepy when opening her eyes was just infeasible in spite of many unsuccessful attempts.

''The plan is going well Umi-chan. You can rest for now.''

''M...maybe for a bit,'' As Umi said sluggishly, she scrolled down and found her girlfriend's laps to get sleep.


End file.
